Les Défis d'Aventures - Sixième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la sixième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Septembre au 27 Octobre. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette sixième édition des Défis d'Aventures !

Si vous êtes arrivés ici un peu par hasard, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil à notre profil pour avoir des informations sur le concept des Défis et apprendre comment vous pouvez participer.

Comme d'habitude, un petit rappel du défi en cours et du contenu des participations que vous trouverez ici:

Maintenant que la rentrée est bien faite pour plus ou moins tout le monde, il est temps d'annoncer notre sixième défi. Les jours raccourcissent, les nuits s'épaississent, nous entrons en Octobre et qui dit Octobre dit **Halloween**!

Pour le défi d'écriture, convoquez les ombres et les monstres qui rôdent dans votre esprit pour tous nous terrifier par votre participation! **Écrivez un texte qui sache inspirer la peur** , sachez jouer sur l'angoisse, sur la tension, sur la terreur ! Nous n'imposons pas d'autres contrainte, ce serait fort dommage pour un tel défi que de restreindre votre imagination.

Bon courage et surtout amusez-vous bien !

(et n'oubliez pas de laisser autant de reviews que vous le pouvez, même un tout petit mot, vous n'avez même pas besoin d'être inscrits sur le site pour ça et c'est toujours une grande source de plaisir et de soutien !)


	2. Participation de Sirayar

_Une mission amère_

 **I : Règne sans partage**

Loin du cratère, sur une île isolée appelé Solitude, se trouvait une ville où les habitants ne souriaient jamais. Loin de la ville se trouvait une montagne, sur laquelle était perchée un manoir. Dans ce manoir vivait Akhil, un nécromancien, un des ex-disciples ayant fui la Cité des Merveilles durant le combat entre, d'un côté, des militaires avec des mercenaires, et de l'autre, les nécromanciens.

Rêvant de revoir celle qu'il appelait parfois "Maitre des nécromanciens", il s'était juré de tout faire pour rivaliser avec sa puissance mais aussi trouver un moyen de la faire revenir de l'Au-Delà. Pour continuer ses expérimentations sans devoir souffrir de la curiosité et des aléas de la longévité, Akhil avait fait ce que ferait tout nécromancien avide de connaissances ou de pouvoir; tricher avec la mort, devenir liche. Un mort-vivant inférieur (comme les zombies) aurait des facultés trop limités et serait trop facile à détruire.

Akhil avait prit ses quartiers, matant chaque contestation de son pouvoir montant. Il y avait fait construire son manoir par sa magie, puis avait rebaptisé l'île Ere Perdue.

Sur cette île connaissant l'oppression, le manoir comme son propriétaire sont des sujets à ne pas aborder à la table du dîner. En public comme en privé, aucune question n'est posée sur une rébellion; le maitre de l'île s'était attaqué à tout ce qui pouvait se voir comme étant un point fort. Ce faisant, il n'y avait pas d'armée, ou plutôt, il en restait des souvenirs : tout militaire vaincu était réanimé, même en très "mauvais état" (membre en moins, tête manquante, peau arrachée putride...), pour servir, de force, le nécromancien. La publicité de la peur a besoin de preuves pour montrer qui il ne faut pas défier.

Contre son gré, le peuple avait apprit à coexister avec le despote; tant qu'il n'est pas mis en colère, il n'y a rien à craindre. Et tant que ses demandes son satisfaites, son courroux n'est qu'une menace. Les gens s'étaient fait une raison de la terreur du tyran; quiconque est dangereux connaitra de la force du nécromancien. L'île faisait quand même du commerce, car le nécromancien préférait que son peuple (qu'il voit en bétail domestique) reste vivant en attendant de servir; le corps humains a des ingrédients qui ne sont bons que s'ils sont frais.

Les choses allaient comme elles pouvaient pour les habitants démoralisés.

 **II : Audace**

Un beau jour, un voyageur inconnu avait fait une promesse à lui-même comme à un receleur de Mirage; ramener ce qu'il peut appartenant à Akhil, artisanat, livres magiques, souvenirs de familles ou tout autre bien éventuellement illicite qui intéresserait de riches acquéreurs.

Il embarquait avec deux autres compagnons provisoires. Le premier, Oroah, paraissait très fort, tandis qu'en magie, il ne maitrisait que quelques sorts de protection et de force. Le deuxième, Nostef, était un mage moyennement puissant, avec des dons de voleur limités au pas silencieux. Le troisième des compagnons était Mani.

Ayant réunis un maximum d'informations, Nostef estimait qu'il valait mieux passer par la cheminée. Ne voyant pas meilleure solution, tous le monde tombait d'accord. Nostef jetait un sort d'invisibilité et de vol sur le groupe. Le groupe descendait en faisant l'ascenseur, mains et pieds sur le mur. Oroah jetait un sort de protection contre le feu, suffisant pour que personne ne brûle.

Une tête au regard exoribté se penchait subitement en poussant un cri strident pour voir qui descendait. Surpris par la peur, Nostef était le premier à tomber, suivit de Mani puis de Oroah. La tête bizarre se retirait juste à temps. Les compagnons d'infortunes était tombés par la cheminée dans ce qui semblait être un salon. La tête mystérieuse avait un immense et long bec, ses yeux étaient remplis de haine, et son allure, celle d'un prédateur tortionnaire. Soulevant Nostef, le monstre faisait éclater sa tête en la serrant dans son bec.

La panique inspirait la fuite. Oroah avait choisit une porte au hasard, tandis que Mani se laissait aller à le suivre, car il avait trop peur de souffrir comme de mourir seul.

Oroah faisait tomber un placard, et sans dire un mot, Mani ramenait lui aussi de quoi faire un barrage improvisé à la hâte pour empêcher le monstre de passer. Chose provisoirement réussie, les deux compères en sursis courraient jusqu'à descendre des escaliers pour s'y cacher. Le bref moment de répit donnait envie d'y rester longtemps, mais trop perdre son temps revenait à augmenter les chances de faire empirer la situation.

La paranoïa était la meilleure carte, car les deux compères de malchance avaient réussi à éviter tous supposés pièges. Arrivant dans un bureau, Oroah et Mani fouillèrent la pièce pour y prendre le maximum de ce qui aurait une chance d'être revendu. Sur trois objets qui l'intéressaient, Mani s'était fait prendre un chandelier incrusté d'un cristal, et un portrait photo d'un visage sérieux au sourire forcé. Ne lui restait qu'une bague argenté qu'il avait caché du regard de l'égoïste Oroah.

Celui-ci avait bien récupéré de son moral. A tel point qu'il jetait un sort de protection et de force, mais uniquement pour lui. Il disait avoir besoin de Mani. Ce dernier estimait passer pour un bouclier de chair. La brute épaisse et plutôt stupide disait qu'il fallait trouver la chambre, car c'est sûrement là qu'il y a le plus de trésor. Ne perdant pas son temps à le déconseiller de cambrioler la chambre par crainte qu'elle soit occupée, Mani lui répondait qu'il allait le suivre.

En réalité, Mani mentait à la fois pour se débarasser poliment de l'arrogant, ainsi que pour fuir ce lieu oppressant. Soudain, Mani entendait du verre cassé, des hurlements, des fracas de bagarre, puis des explications sur un ton apeuré de son ex-compère. Puis, Mani semblait entendre des choses que l'on déchire, sans trop chercher à savoir quoi, ainsi que des hurlements d'agonie.

 **III : Instinct de survie**

Durant sa fuite, Mani avait une idée qu'il mettait sans attendre à contribution; avec sa télékinésie, il soulevait quatre chaises. La première avait été lancé le plus loin possible, la deuxième était jetée par une fenêtre pour faire croire à une brusque sortie. Cette diversion avait permis à Mani de gagner du temps sur ses poursuivants. Les deux chaises restantes continuait de flotter et d'accompagner Mani pour des besoins futurs.

"Assez de la subtilité", pensait Mani. Il se dépêchait de trouver la porte d'entrée puis, au lieu de crocheter la porte, passait par une fenêtre. Le bruit n'avait pas manqué d'attirer une nouvelle fois l'attention, faisant prendre Mani pour cible. En courant, il regardait derrière lui autant que possible. Les deux chaises, qui le suivaient, étaient disposés en bouclier de bois, ce qui l'avait protégé avec succès. Par télékinésie, il jetait les chaises en direction de ses poursuivants jusqu'au bois où il était enfin caché. La fuite avait enfin réussi, tandis que le butin rapporté était maigre. La seule consolation insuffisante, c'était d'être parvenu à presser le pas sans connaitre l'effrayant sort de ses deux éphémères compères.

Mani préférait dormir dehors; s'il dormait en ville, on risquerait de le chercher. Au jour suivant, la traque du mystérieux troisième homme n'avait pas décoléré. Akhil n'est que liche; ni lui ni sa garde ne souffre du jour qui se lève.

De loin, Mani voyait un bateau où caisses et bagages allaient, selon leurs propriétaires et gardiens provisoires, à bord du bateau. C'était le signe que le bateau se préparait à partir on ne sait où, tant que c'est pour s'éloigner d'Ere Perdue. Mani nageait jusqu'au bateau pour embarquer clandestinement à bord, puis trouvait la cale où se cacher et dormir à moitié.

Le bateau se déplaçait enfin. Affamé, Mani tentait de voler de la nourriture, mais les marins l'avait intercepté. Pleurant beaucoup, et ayant sorti de la monnaie d'une main, il avait réussit à convaincre le capitaine du bateau qu'il paierait son voyage, allant jusqu'à s'engager à nettoyer tout ce qui est sol du bateau. La télékinésie aidant beaucoup, Mani avait fini, et étonnait le personnel de bord de sa performance. La propreté enchantait bien du monde, ce qui avait mis un terme à la méfiance du capitaine. Trois jours au calme.

Mani, après avoir récupéré de ses émotions, décidait de moissonner de la monnaie de quelques poches. La première victime s'estimait draguée de façon un peu trop directe. La deuxième était moins sympathique après cette tentative de larcin. Le capitaine était averti des actes du malandrin.

La mort attendait Mani, mais le capitaine en décidait autrement. Ce sol était si merveilleusement bien nettoyé, mais l'elfe étant quand même perçu comme dangereux, le sort le moins cruel avait été décidé; le voleur n'avait plus qu'à continuer à la nage avec boué.

Mani alternait nage physique, et nage par télékinésie. Celà lui avait prit presque une demi-journée, mais au moins, Mani était enfin rentré pour aller trouver un hotel pas cher où dormir. Mani s'était aperçu de quelque chose qui l'inquiétait au fil des semaines; il ne réussissait pratiquement aucun vol tandis que la nuit, il entendait souvent en rêve une parole criée avec une voix monstrueuse : "Si je te trouve, je te promets que tu souffriras".

 **IV : Vice caché**

Au rendez-vous avec un receleur dans la bijouterie, Mani et le revendeur clandestin s'étaient aperçus avec horreur que la bague argentée ne pouvait pas être enlevée. Le receleur avait ensuite noté que la bague argentée était en fin de compte noire. Mani était cru sur parole quand il affirmait que la bague était d'une autre couleur. Un autre détail inquiétait les deux protagonistes à la fois; des dents avaient légèrement poussé sur la bague !

Le receleur disait à Mani qu'il portait poisse aux "affaires", et qu'à moins de se débarasser de cette bague, il n'est plus question pour beaucoup de monde de faire des affaires avec l'imprudent. Mani se retrouvait une nouvelle fois en difficulté, remarquant tardivement que son doigt portant la bague lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Mani partait alors très vite chercher quelqu'un pour enlever cette malédiction, mais même les plus doués ne pouvait rien faire, tant la malédiction était trop particulière pour permettre à enlever la bague. Mani commençait à désespérer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Mani voyait une femme en fuite. Elle volait pour vivre, son larcin était réussie, mais il y avait des poursuivants. Mani disait à la femme de le suivre, puis tous deux allaient se cacher dans une ruelle. Mani s'asseya sur un tonneau, puis demandait à la femme d'être assise de l'autre côté de lui, et la couvrait de sa grande cape grise. Quant à Mani, il planait avec quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Les gardes voyaient Mani sans le reconnaitre, puis continuaient leur course sans remarquer la voleuse.

Enchantée de l'aide de Mani, elle proposait de lui rendre service. Mani montrait sa bague dentée d'où suintait le sang de sa phalange écorchée. Sous pression mais néanmoins reconnaissante, la voleuse emmenait Mani trouver une shaman.

Cette dernière avait trouvé une solution partielle; la bague peut arrêter de faire du mal au moins par l'atténuation de la malédiction. Les conséquences positives, c'est que Mani pourrait garder son doigt intact, qu'il guérirait partiellement de son incapacité à être un bon voleur. Les moins bonnes nouvelles, c'est que la bague resterait quand même au doigt, tandis que ses capacités de voleurs ne seront jamais au maximum de leur capacité tant que cette bague n'a pas disparu. Mani décidait alors d'accepter la proposition du shaman. Sans être totalement tiré d'affaire, Mani supportait mieux la malédiction. Il se déconseillait de revenir voir la liche à qui appartient la bague, car elle serait trop contente de se venger par la violence comme de récupérer son bien.

Mani était alors devenu un voleur à peine plus prudent, ne renonçant que rarement à un larcin sur une cible compliquée. Il variait ses activités en étant parfois coursier, parfumeur, joueur aux cartes avec pari, et botaniste.


	3. Participation de Myfanwi

_BON-SWAR ! Je recycle un vieux texte pour le défi Aventures d'Halloween, avec mon ami à grandes dents que j'aime beaucoup :3_

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LE CROQUE-MITAINE**

Théo de Silverberg ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, plongeant hors de son lit, paniqué, épée à la main. Il l'avait entendu, il en était certain. Un craquement derrière lui le fit sursauter, il fit volte-face, arrêtant son épée à quelques millimètres de la jugulaire de Balthazar, qui lâcha sa tasse d'infusion sous la panique, qui s'écrasa au sol, brûlant leurs pieds nus à tous les deux.

« Mais t'es malade ! Hurla Bob en bondissant en arrière. Sérieux, faut te faire soigner vieux, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui !

\- Je... Je suis désolé... J'ai...

\- Théo... Tu vas bien ? Théo ?! »

Sous les yeux médusés du mage, l'imposant paladin venait de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.

Cette sombre histoire avait commencé une journée plus tôt. Théo de Silverberg, Shinddha Kory, Grunlek von Krayn et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon étaient arrivés dans une petite ville, perdue au beau milieu de champs de céréales, dans le but de se reposer après deux semaines de voyage particulièrement éprouvantes. Bob avait commencé à faire la tête en arrivant aux premières habitations, se tournant vers Shin en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

« Tu nous as amené chez des pauvres ! Je t'ai demandé une auberge, pas une ferme !

\- C'est la seule ville qui était à moins de deux jours de marche, râla le demi-élémentaire, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé ! Et puis de toute façon, quoi qu'on fasse, tu trouves toujours un moyen de te plaindre.

\- Moi je me plains ?! s'outra le demi-diable. »

Mais plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. Quand il avait relevé les yeux, ses compagnons avançaient déjà vers le centre du village. Il finit par les suivre, les bras croisés, boudant ouvertement pour bien leur montrer qu'il n'était pas content. Lorsqu'il les rejoignit, Théo était déjà rentré dans l'auberge pour réserver les chambres. Grunlek se laissa tomber sur le banc de devant, épuisé par la route. Eden se coucha à ses pieds, réclamant immédiatement des caresses. Shin observait lui quelque chose dans le paysage, visiblement concentré, ce qui alerta le mage.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il y a un attroupement de gens au bout de la rue. Et il y a une dame qui crie. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Attends moi ! »

Bob prit la suite de Shin, qui continuait d'avancer. Grunlek secoua la tête derrière eux en marmonnant un « Ah les jeunes... » de désespoir. Lui, il ne bougerait pas. Shin poussa légèrement les gens pour se faire une place avant de rapidement détourner le regard en apercevant ce qui avait provoqué l'attroupement.

« N'y va pas, dit-il à Bob.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? piaffa le mage, rongé par la curiosité. C'est quoi ? Un truc mort ? Je veux voir moi ! »

Il poussa Shin malgré lui et s'approcha de la scène. Il perdit rapidement son sourire. Une dame, la trentaine d'années, les cheveux bruns, serraient contre elle le corps d'une fillette, en pyjama. Ses doigts de mains et de pieds semblaient avoir disparus, tout comme son nez. Le sang du mage se glaça, mais il garda son sang froid. Shin tenta vainement de l'arrêter, en lui disant que ça ne les concernait pas, mais le demi-diable n'était pas comme ça.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Je suis mage. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? J'ai des amis aventuriers, on peut retrouver le responsable de cet acte ignoble. »

L'assemblée retint son souffle. La mère de la jeune fille se releva, le regard plein d'espoir.

« Vous pourriez l'attraper ? Vous savez comment faire ?

\- Attraper quoi ?

\- Le croque-mitaine ! Répondit un homme avec une fourche. Il a tué deux de mes filles la semaine passée, et cette pauvre Agathe aujourd'hui ! C'est un fantôme, un monstre d'un autre temps. »

Bob avait parut très confus.

« Le croque-mitaine ? Mais... C'est... Enfin ça n'existe pas, c'est une histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants pour ne pas qu'ils rentrent trop tard à la maison.

\- Vous expliquez comment que nos filles n'aient plus de doigts, d'orteils et de nez, comme dans la légende ? Que tout se passe la nuit ? Que personne ne les entend appeler à l'aide. On organise des tours de garde vous savez, chaque entrée et sortie est gardée. Personne n'est rentré, personne n'est sorti, et pourtant elle est morte. »

Le demi-diable lança un regard à Shin, qui l'avait rejoint. Il n'osait pas regarder le corps, mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Bob qui se mit à quatre pattes pour étudier les blessures. A première vue, ce n'était pas une arme qui avait fait ça. Il n'y avait pas d'entailles, c'était trop parfait. Les doigts, les orteils et le nez s'étaient simplement volatilisés, laissant des plaies béantes et sanguinolentes. Aucun signe non plus de ce qui avait pu causé sa mort. Perplexe, le front plissé, Balthazar se mit à se frotter la barbe en grommelant.

C'est le moment que choisirent Théo et Grunlek pour les rejoindre. Théo jeta un regard rapide à la gamine, dans un premier temps indifférent, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer, silencieux. Grunlek put même percevoir un tremblement léger de ses jambes, comme s'il était en proie à une crise de panique. Le nain, toujours protecteur envers « ses garçons », posa une main sur le bras de Théo. Le paladin fit demi tour et quitta la foule d'un pas rapide, presque automatique, ce qui réussit même à sortir Bob de son intense réflexion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda le mage, inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le nain. Ça lui a peut être rappelé la... »

Il mima le bouclier s'écrasant contre la petite fille. Une habitude que les trois aventuriers avaient prise devant la susceptibilité du guerrier dès qu'ils évoquaient ce tragique incident. Shin hocha négativement la tête.

« Il est toujours persuadé qu'elle est vivante, il changerait pas d'avis pour si peu. C'est quelque chose de plus grave.

\- Il a peut être eut une émotion, un remord, ajouta Bob en riant. Chez une machine de guerre traqueuse d'hérésies, c'est suffisant pour déstabiliser ! Faut pas vous en faire, Théo va bien. »

Grunlek et Shin n'en étaient pas convaincus. Bob reprit les choses en main. La mère de la jeune victime le dévisageait toujours, le regard brillant, cherchant un quelconque signe d'espoir dans ses yeux noisettes. L'érudit passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour retrouver le responsable. Je ne crois pas au croque-mitaine, en revanche, il y a peut être un meurtrier dans ce village. Gardez l'œil ouvert, avertissez moi, ou l'un de mes compagnons, si vous remarquez quelque chose d'étrange. On sera à l'auberge. Mes condoléances pour votre fille. Je vous promet que ce sera la dernière victime. »

La femme le remercia d'une geste de tête, et les aventuriers quittèrent la foule, qui silencieuse, avait braqué ses dizaines de paires d'yeux sur eux. Une fois un peu éloigné, Shin arrêta Bob.

« Pourquoi tu leur a promis que ce sera la dernière ?! On sait même pas ce que c'est ! Si demain une autre gamine est retrouvée comme ça ils vont te planter la tête sur un pic !

\- Je te garantis que ce sera la dernière, on va trouver le responsable. Il doit y avoir un nécromancien dans cette ville, c'est la seule explication possible. »

Bob poussa la porte de l'auberge. Théo était assis à une table, à l'écart, leur tournant le dos. Le mage soupira et fit signe à Grunlek et Shin de le laisser faire. L'érudit commanda deux bières au tavernier et s'approcha tranquillement du paladin. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, Théo se saisit de son épée et la lui plaça sur le cou. Bob eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui lui sauva probablement la vie.

« Ah, c'est toi... »

Il reposa son arme au sol et se retourna de nouveau. Bob était tétanisé, ce qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Théo, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu avant. Il s'installa près de lui.

« Eh, ça va ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce. »

Théo releva le regard vers lui. Bob sentit son cœur se serrer. Son visage avait récemment était ravagé par les larmes, il ne s'était pas trompé. Ce détail le perturba. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Théo pleurer, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le paladin hocha négativement la tête et lui tourna le dos, toujours aussi pudique et tête de mule.

« Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, je ne peux pas t'aider moi.

\- Tu peux pas m'aider. C'est trop tard. »

Balthazar fronça les sourcils, terriblement inquiet pour son ami. Il posa une main sur son épaule, Théo se dégagea immédiatement.

« Casse-toi, je veux être seul, grogna t-il. »

Le mage baissa la tête, blessé, mais il n'insista pas. Ça ne servait à rien avec cette tête de mule, il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux chambres. A l'entrée, il se retourna, sourcils froncés.

« T'es vraiment qu'un con Théo. Le jour où tu comprendras qu'on est pas tes ennemis et que te confier n'est pas un crime, reviens me voir. »

Il claqua la porte, la paladin ne se retourna pas. En colère, Bob grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et gagna leur chambre. Shin était allongé sur un des lits du haut, dévorant une pomme, tandis que Grunlek brossait sa louve en sifflotant. Les deux stoppèrent leurs activités respectives quand Bob entra dans la pièce. Le nain lança un regard vers l'entrée, et poussa un soupir.

« Il n'a rien voulu entendre pas vrai ? »

Pour simple réponse, Bob se jeta dans le lit sous celui de Shin et remonta la couverture jusqu'en haut de sa tête. Shin reprit la dégustation de sa pomme en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Il reviendra quand il sera calmé, continua Grunlek. Il a besoin de temps. Mais il m'inquiète vraiment. »

Bob repoussa la couverture et s'assit dans son lit, les bras croisés.

« Il va vraiment pas bien. Je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer. Vous avez déjà vu Théo pleurer ? Moi non. Mais comme Môsieur est une tête de brique, il a rien voulu dire. Il va encore retourner ça dans sa tête pendant des jours et des jours et donc être d'une humeur massacrante. Et moi j'en ai marre, je supporte pas de voyager avec quelqu'un de mauvaise humeur, ça me rend dingue, du coup soit on lui fait cracher le morceau, soit on repart pas. Voila. »

Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, toujours boudeur.

« Il faut qu'on organise des tours de garde ce soir, continua le mage. Deux par deux.

\- Je vais avec Grunlek, dit rapidement Shin. »

Bob poussa un soupir. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient l'abandonner avec le paladin. Il laissa le sommeil le gagner, légèrement agité. Théo entra dans la pièce une bonne heure plus tard, lançant un regard noir au nain et au demi-élémentaire qui s'étaient tu. Grunlek lui expliqua rapidement qu'il allait devoir garder la ville cette nuit avec Bob, puis l'ingénieur entraîna l'archer à l'extérieur. Théo avait regardé Bob dormir un moment, puis avait finalement décidé d'en faire de même, sans un bruit.

La mage s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt. Il avait regardé le paladin un instant, ronflant à s'en décrocher la poitrine, puis il avait quitté la chambre, sans un bruit, pour aller se chercher quelque chose de chaud à boire. Lorsqu'il était revenu, Théo était debout, visiblement paniqué. Puis il lui avait mis une épée sous la gorge et il venait maintenant de s'effondrer devant lui. Bouche bée, l'érudit ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Il ignora la douleur lancinante du liquide bouillant qui avait brûlé ses pieds et attrapa son ami sous les bras.

Problème majeur, il faisait facilement deux fois son poids. Bob le tira tant bien que mal sur le lit. Théo finit par atterrir dessus, de travers, sur le ventre, bras et jambes pendant de chaque côté. Mais bon, au moins il était sur le matelas.

« Les entrecôtes de Grunlek, marmonna t-il. Demain je te met à la salade. »

Alors qu'il essayait de le réveiller tant bien que mal, un drôle d'impression le prit au ventre. Comme s'il se sentait observé. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux dans la pièce, mais ne vit rien de réellement problématique. Un bureau, une chaise, deux autres lits, rien de paranormal. Alors pourquoi avait-il peur ? Pire, il était terrifié. Il avait beau tenter de rationaliser, de se trouver des points de repères, rien n'y faisait. Il se leva.

« Calme, Bob, calme. C'est que ton imagination, il n'y a absolument rien. »

Il se baissa, pour regarder sous le lit. Rien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le croque-mitaine n'était qu'une invention, il en était persuadé. C'était forcément autre chose. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il poussa un hurlement, et recula d'un coup, se cognant violemment contre la table en bois derrière lui. Théo le dévisagea, perplexe.

« T'as l'air tendu. Il s'est passé quoi ? Un cauchemar ?

\- Tu t'es évanoui. Attends, quoi, quel cauchemar ? »

Théo fronça les sourcils.

« Bob, c'est toi qui t'es évanoui hier soir. J'étais en train de te surveiller, t'as bondi comme un taré. »

Bob dévisagea Théo, puis tourna la tête vers les lits de Shin et Grunlek. Ils étaient là, eux aussi visiblement inquiets pour lui. Perdu, le mage posa une main sur sa tête.

« Non, j'étais... j'étais parti chercher du thé et... et...

\- Calme-toi, c'était juste un cauchemar, réessaya Théo.

\- C'était trop réel pour être un cauchemar Théo. »

Il haussa les épaules et se recoucha simplement. Bob réalisa alors que Théo avait dormi contre lui, et il se mit à rougir très fortement, gêné.

« Je vais aller chercher à manger, finit par lâcher le mage.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda immédiatement Théo, sur un ton un peu étrange, comme s'il cherchait à le protéger.

\- C'est... C'est juste en bas, je peux me débrouiller seul, lui répondit l'homme en robe, légèrement déstabilisé. »

Il quitta précipitamment les lieux. Il referma la porte, et quand il se retourna, l'auberge avait disparue. Il eut un mouvement de recul. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il était au beau milieu de la forêt, seul. Cette impression de peur lui noua de nouveau l'estomac. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Etait-il seulement conscient ? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il rêvait ou non ?

« Théo ? Appela t-il vainement, d'une petite voix. Allez putain, les mecs, c'est pas drôle là... Vous êtes où ? »

Il donna un petit coup de pied dans un buisson, avant de faire un tour sur lui même. Il était complètement désorienté. Etait-il somnambule ? Pourquoi les autres ne l'avaient pas réveillé ? La panique le gagnait doucement. Il avança sur quelques mètres, à l'aveugle.

« Concentre-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vois Bob ? Des arbres. Partout. Ils se ressemblent en plus. Des marques ! Il faut faire des marques ! »

Il attrapa un caillou assez pointu et apposa une marque profonde dans l'arbre. Il se dirigea vers un second, quelques mètres plus loin, et il se figea. La marque était déjà sur l'arbre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Peut être tenait-il enfin une piste ? Il se dirigea vers un troisième arbre, la marque s'y trouvait également.

« D'accord. Il y a de la magie dans l'air. Puisque les illusions sont très similaires, j'en conclut que ça vient de ma caboche. J'ai raison ? Allez, montre-toi. J'aimerais connaître l'homme qui a réussit à manipuler le cerveau de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ! »

Il ne se passa absolument rien. Il resta quelques secondes le doigt en l'air, puis tira une grimace. Il n'était sûr de rien, et il se sentait tout simplement ridicule. Quand un bruit suspect, dans un buisson non loin, attira son attention. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, méfiant.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Nouveau bruit, derrière lui cette fois. Et encore un autre, en hauteur. Le bruissement de feuilles retentissait partout autour de lui. Bob recula doucement, de longs frissons lui parcourant l'échine. Il avait peur. Il essaya de fuir, les larmes aux yeux, mais quatre grands murs se dressèrent, de nul part, l'emprisonnant. Alors qu'il venait de se jeter contre l'un d'entre eux, le poussant dans l'espoir qu'il disparaisse, une voix attira son attention.

« Tu sais que tout ceci va te tuer ? Tu vas marcher, encore et encore, perdu à jamais. »

Bob se retourna. Un enfant, ou plutôt lui alors qu'il avait à peine cinq ou six ans, lui faisait face. Son nez, ses doigts et ses orteils étaient absents, et il souriait. Un sourire pas le moins du monde rassurant, le gosse se moquait de lui. Toujours collé contre le mur, le mage essaya de calmer les battement affolés de son cœur.

« Qui es-tu ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis... Je...

\- Ne te fatigue pas, tu ne t'en souviendras bientôt plus. Tu es une âme errante. Tu parcourras mes jardins. Pour l'éternité.

\- Qui es-tu ?!

\- Oh, personne. Je ne suis « qu'une histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants pour ne pas qu'ils rentrent trop tard » après tout. Je ne suis pas réel. »

Balthazar le dévisagea, de haut en bas.

« Où sont mes amis ?

\- Quels amis Balthazar ? Tu es seul. Tu as toujours été seul. Tu les as inventé, pour qu'ils t'obéissent, pour qu'ils te voient comme quelqu'un de bien. Tu es un manipulateur, un traître, un monstre. Et les monstres n'ont pas le droit de vivre dans le monde des hommes. Tu es coincé ici, depuis ta création, tu n'en échapperas pas.

\- Tu mens, lâcha faiblement le mage, peu convaincu lui-même. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Combien de personnes as-tu tué ? Combien de personnes t'ont suppliées de les épargner alors que tu t'avançais vers eux, une boule de feu à la main ? Combien de personnes as-tu tué sur les champs de Mirages ? Tu crois être un héros, mais tu es un meurtrier, un assassin et un monstre. »

L'enfant s'approcha, sa voix était devenue plus grave, plus rauque. Balthazar secoua la tête. Plus sa confiance le quittait, plus sa vision devenait floue. Il finit par comprendre. Déterminé, il releva les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromancien de la Tour rouge, mais aussi, et surtout demi-démon. Et je suis désolé, mais quand tu t'en prends à moi, tu t'en prends à nous deux. Si tu n'avais pas mentionné Mirages, je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça, tiens.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enoch ! Amène-toi ! »

Le sol trembla, alors qu'une forme gigantesque sortait du sol. Une main couleur rouge sang, écailleuse, attrapa l'enfant, qui se mit à se débattre. Il se métamorphosa en une créature étrange, mi-animale, mi-humaine. Il était de couleur pâle, de grands yeux verts, une gueule béante, avec trois rangées de dents. Solidement maintenu par le démon, le Croque-Mitaine était en train de paniquer.

« Voilà le deal, dit calmement Balthazar. Tu me renvoie dans mon monde, et je te laisse vivre.

\- Menteur ! Cria le monstre. Si tu retournes dans ton monde, je mourrais ! Lâcher ma proie implique que je meurs !

\- Et bien dans ce cas, tu crèveras. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu es une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants, et oui, tu es un monstre. Et les monstres n'ont rien à faire dans le monde des vivants. Tu vas mourir de toute façon. »

Enoch gronda sourdement, le Croque-Mitaine hurla.

Balthazar ouvrit les yeux, quelque chose bondit de sous le lit. Il était revenu dans l'auberge, Théo était toujours assoupi sur le lit. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Le Croque-Mitaine aussi était là, le dévisageant, claquant des mâchoires. Quelque chose coula le long du visage du mage. Du sang. Il passa une main sur son visage, de longues griffures recouvraient son visage, mais il n'en tenait pas garde. D'un bond habile, il se saisit de l'épée du paladin. Il l'utilisa comme une massue, l'arme étant bien trop lourde pour lui, et tapa un peu au hasard, ratant de le monstre de près. Le Croque-Mitaine sauta au dessus de lui, avant de plonger dans son dos. Balthazar hurla quand la mâchoire du monstre se referma sur sa nuque, le piégeant au sol. Il essaya de se débattre, d'hurler, mais le monstre le maintenait le visage contre le sol. Et l'air commençait sérieusement à manquer.

Il suffoquait. Il allait mourir. Des écailles commençaient à apparaître sur ses bras, sous la tension. Il ne fallait pas que le diable prenne le dessus, sinon il était fini. L'épée qu'il tenait dans la main lui fut soudain arrachée.

« Tu vas crever putain d'hérésie ! J'en ai plein le cul de toi et tes légendes ! »

Le Croque-Mitaine vola contre le mur, relâchant la pression sur le cou de Bob, qui recula contre le lit en toussant, reprenant son souffle. Théo s'était relevé, arme à la main. Il poussa un cri de guerre et se jeta sur le Croque-Mitaine, lui assénant un violent coup dans le crâne. Le monstre sauta sur le paladin, le déséquilibrant et le mettant à terre. Il s'apprêta à plonger dessus, quand une gigantesque boule de feu le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur. Le monstre poussa des cris d'agonie pendant de longues secondes, puis l'épée inquisitrice de Théo de Silverberg s'abattit sur son cou, faisant rouler sa tête loin de son corps.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce, seulement perturbé par les respirations rauques du mage et du guerrier, exténués. Théo se tourna vers Bob.

« Ça va ? T'es blessé.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien... Je vais bien. »

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Grunlek, Shin, et une bonne partie du village, alertés par les cris et le grabuge. Balthazar leur expliqua qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre pour leurs enfants, avant de s'effondrer au sol, affaibli par ses blessures. Il se réveilla le lendemain, le visage désinfecté et le cou bandé. Ses amis étaient là, le surveillant.

« Eh, dit doucement Grunlek. Toujours en vie ? Bouge pas, le médecin a dit que ton cou allait te faire souffrir pendant quelques jours.

\- Tu fais chier, grogna Théo. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des cicatrices, et c'est toi qui les as en premier encore. Et touche encore à mon épée et j'te bute. »

Bob se mit à rire, en grimaçant, sous la douleur. Il finit par se calmer, et se releva doucement. Grunlek et Shin quittèrent la chambre, pour le laisser se reposer. Théo s'apprêta à en faire de même, mais le mage le retint par le bras.

« Théo, attends, tu... Enfin... Est-ce que tu savais qu'il existait ?

\- Oui, répondit le paladin, en souriant en coin.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?

\- J'ai cru qu'il était venu me retrouver, j'ai eu peur. Je lui ai déjà échappé quand j'étais petit. Je lui ai donné un coup d'épée et j'ai fui, dans la nuit. Je ne suis plus jamais retourné dans cette chambre. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'as fait.

\- Oh, je m'en remettrais.

\- T'as intérêt. Et si tu dis aux autres que je t'ai dit que j'avais eu peur, je te traîne sur le premier bûcher qui traîne, c'est clair ?!

\- Oui, très.

\- Repose-toi, on repart demain. »

Le mage le regarda quitter la pièce, sourire aux lèvres, heureux que cette affaire soit terminée. La fenêtre s'ouvrit soudain, et un rayon d'air frais fouetta son visage. Une feuille vola jusqu'à lui, avec un seul et unique mot noté dessus :

« Manipulateur. »

Bob resta un moment silencieux, fit une boule avec la feuille, et la jeta sous le lit. On ne peut pas vaincre une légende, il le savait, mais ne pas y croire, c'était déjà une grande avancée pour la pousser à s'éteindre d'elle-même. C'était décidé, il n'avait et n'aurait plus jamais peur du monstre sous le lit.


	4. Participation de Dolip1000mg

15 du mois, nouvelle entrée.

Après avoir perdu la fin du texte dans un merveilleux plantage d'ordinateur, j'arrive enfin au bout de mon idée.

Le résultat ne donne pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête :/

Pas sur que ça aura l'effet escompté...

D'avance, merci d'avoir lu !

.

* * *

.

De mon esprit d'érudit, j'étais prédisposé à me confronter à toute sorte de phénomène. J'ai étudié depuis mon entrée dans les ordres et apporter ma contribution et mon aide dès que cela était possible sur nombre de dossiers sensibles et controversés pour mon Eglise. Je me sentais fort dans mon domaine, confiant. Pourtant, alors que ma respiration s'enrayait en même temps que mes membres engourdis se prenaient dans les pans de ma toge, je prenais à peine conscience de ma juste place.

Tandis que le ciel continuait à se couvrir au-dessus de moi, ma course irréfrénée ne permettait plus à ma conscience d'agir avec raison. Oublié les préceptes et les acquis. Il n'y avait plus que pulsion animale et instinct de survie. Et je devais me concentrer sur ça. Uniquement sur ça. Sinon j'allais perdre la tête. Je ne suis finalement qu'un homme…

De par mes compétences et de mes capacités, on m'avait chargé avec d'autres de mes confrères d'accompagner, suite au Conclave, l'un de nos représentants, Dame Elizabeth, sur le front qui s'organisait contre les Intendants. Notre mission, en plus d'apporter l'appui de l'Eglise de la Terre, était de mettre à disposition nos services.

Bénis par Gaïa, nous avons donc pris le chemin jusqu'aux alentours de Mirages. Jamais, un tel rassemblement de partisan de croyance différente n'avait été vu et relaté dans les anciens écrits. De lourds compromis furent appliqués afin d'arriver à obtenir une synergie contre le seul et unique ennemi. Mettant mes dons au service de la cause, il y eu de nombreux échanges. Stratégiques et intellectuel, les deux me convenaient.

Bien que j'aurais aimé que Dame Elizabeth, notre Haute-Dignitaire de la Sainte Terre, soit à la tête de ce commandement, sa place privilégiée auprès de l'Eglise des Murmures n'était pas à envier. Nous avions un poids et du crédit. On l'écoutait, et par extension, on m'écoutait.

Je me sentais utile, j'apportais toutes les connaissances que je pouvais avoir sur ses fameux Codex et les pouvoirs qui pouvaient en être tirés. De lourdes et sombres recherches. Je n'étais tout de fois pas le seul à me faire du souci par rapport à ça. Même le Magister de la Lumière, Eglise que nous ne portons pourtant pas en haute-estime dans nos rangs et dont les représentant sur le front étaient aussi rare qu'imbu de leur personne, arrivé au cours des négociations semblait redouter la suite des événements.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un homme de cet foi eut autant raison.

Le siège était stable et les plans d'action avançaient correctement. Depuis un mois, les choses avaient évolué dans le bon sens et les différentes Eglises étaient plutôt satisfaites. Nous recevions beaucoup de messages de bonne fortune de Gaïa et nos prières à la Sainte Terre semblaient tout autant résonné en nous et nous apporter ses bienfaits. Dame Elizabeth nous recommandait chaleureusement pour chaque obligation.

Les aventuriers, par qui le conflit avec les intendants nous avez été dévoilés, avaient alors fait apparition dans le campement. La Prêtresse des Murmures, qui avait déjà punit le Magister de la Lumière pour certains fait antérieur, ne vit pas d'un très bon œil l'arrivée d'un nouvel Inquisiteur de la Lumière. Dame Elizabeth étaient même aller en amont de leur approche pour leur prier de faire demi-tour. Mais il avait insisté.

Cet Inquisiteur, il était rentré sur le camp et avait commencé à menacer les représentants. Du moins, c'est ce que me sembla, j'étais un peu en retrait des tentes principales, mais je voyais très bien les actions qui se déroulaient. Et elles s'enchainèrent bien trop rapidement et sauvagement à mon goût, pour que ma raison reste clairvoyante.

Dans un éclair venu du ciel, la Haute-Prêtresse des Murmures avait été projeté de l'autre côté de la rivière. La menace venait de l'intérieur du camp et pas de l'extérieur comme on nous l'avait fait croire. Manques d'informations et jugement hâtif. Pour moi, les ennemis étaient juste face à nous et il osait vouloir nous tenir et maintenir l'ordre par discours et intimidations. Dame Elizabeth ne s'y trompa pas et invoqua la Sainte Terre pour emprisonner le traitre de la Lumière. Les autres Haut-Dignitaires rassemblés se mirent alors à combattre.

A force d'assaut, l'Inquisiteur finit par perdre connaissance. Au même moment, le Magister de Lumière se rebella également et frappa Dame Elizabeth de son bâton. Impuissant de ma position, je vis le corps de ma très chère Dame voler avant d'atterir au pied d'un arbre, inconsciente. Pour preuve, le merveilleux cocon de Terre qui retenait le l'Inquisiteur se défit.

Une rage sans nom s'empara de mon être. A pas lourd et sombre, je commençais à me diriger vers le Magister. Mes mains commençaient à crépiter, je sentais quelques petits fragments de Terre se détacher pour commencer à recouvrir la peau nue de mes mains. Dans mon regard, il y avait le vieil homme de la Lumière et je ne voulais plus qu'une chose fracasser mes poings contre son crâne.

Ça aurait été si simple, alors qu'il nous tournait le dos pour rejoindre son disciple. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres. La distance pouvait être parcouru si facilement et la Terre m'encourageait à lui rendre justice. Ma Dame, c'est pour vous que je fais cela. Mais un bras me retenu d'avancer plus en avant alors qu'un cavalier arriva avec sa monture enflammée.

D'un seul coup, j'arrêtais mon accumulation magique. Pas que l'arrivée d'un Mage de Feu me déconcentre, ni que le regard du Magister qui s'était retourné vers nous me conditionne, mais c'est ce qui se passait au sol sur le corps de l'Inquisiteur qui m'inspira la peur. Je fis doucement plusieurs pas en arrière. Sous mes yeux, je voyais des chaines énergétiques se former et entourer l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière. Puis, tel un pantin désarticulé, ses membres commencèrent à se mouvoir dans des positions étranges. Avec ce qui me semblait être une lenteur surnaturelle, il finit par se relever.

Mon regard était braqué sur cet homme, si bien que je vis à peine le visage paniqué du Mage qui prit la fuite en emportant le Magister. Dans mes veines, je sentais la magie émaner de l'homme me salir. Mon âme, profondément liée à la Terre, se sentait souillée et des violents haut-le-cœur me prenait. L'Inquisiteur tourna son regard vers nous et je ne pus soutenir son regard que quelques secondes à peine. Il n'avait d'humain que l'apparence. Le sourire carnassier et sans aucune once de pitié envoya des spasmes dans mes membres. Son regard semblait étrangement mort, plein et fou. Quelle était cette abomination qui venait de naitre ?

C'est alors que je vis sortir tout autour du campement des choses informes. Mon sang dans mes veines se glaça et je sentis toutes couleurs quitter mon visage. La rage que j'avais pu avoir quelques minutes auparavant s'effaça face à une terreur brute. Même les prières ne parvinrent pas à sortir. Le souffle coupé, mes genoux touchèrent brutalement le sol alors qu'autour de moi montait des exclamations de toutes part. Mon cœur avait des ratées alors que même mes larmes n'arrivaient plus à couler. Sainte Gaïa, qu'êtes-vous en train de subir ?

Malgré moi, je repris une inspiration. La sensation me brûla la gorge, mais ce n'était rien face au déchirement que j'éprouvais. Ma Sainte Terre était en train d'accoucher d'êtres qui n'auraient jamais dû exister. Ça restait dans le domaine du mythe, de l'improbable, de l'impossible. Mais ce que j'avais sous les yeux relevait bien de ce qu'on pourrait apparenter à de la nécromancie. Non. Impossible. Cela ne pouvait en être. Mais de tout ce qui pouvait être hérétique à mon Eglise, celle-ci mettait à mal notre Sainte Terre. Je pouvais presque l'entendre hurler à mes oreilles.

Toutes les fibres de mon corps voulaient se contorsionner et prendre la fuite le plus rapidement possible. Mais pourtant, je restais là, à regarder se mouvoir ses êtres à la chaire putrides ou aux os à vifs qui déambulés tout autour de notre groupe. Chaque minute qui passait, une nouvelle apparaissait. Sortant des entrailles de la Sainte. Donnant une couleur bordeaux à la Divine. Transperçant la surface de leur membre décharner et rejoignant cette armée plus morte que vivante.

Ce n'était pas possible. Un cercle magique s'était formé autour de la créature dans le corps de l'inquisiteur, mais ça ne m'intéressa pas plus que le rétablissement de notre Dame Elizabeth. On était juste rassemblé ensemble au pied de la grande tente et personne n'osait faire quoique ce soit. Apparemment, la créature attendait quelques choses en faisant les cent pas. Elle parlait régulièrement, mais je refusais de comprendre ses paroles. Alors cette résonnance de voix profonde et comme dédoublé me vrillait dans la tête. Les quelques soldats qui étaient avec nous n'osaient pas attaquer. On était complétement acculé par des choses sortant de la réalité. J'étais en train de rêver.

Des pourparlers sont alors intervenu à un moment donné. Hermétique, j'essayais juste de garder mon regard sur les créatures mobiles qui nous entouraient. Elle avait de temps à autre des soubresauts d'activité. Autour de moi, des voix se mirent à protester vivement. La Mort. La Mort. La Mort. Cette chose était la Mort. Elle avait apporté avec elle, ses enfants et ses suivants. La Mort. Prenant place au sein même de Gaïa, source de la Vie. Non.

Impossible. Cela ne se pouvait. Je ne l'acceptais pas. De tout ce que j'avais étudié, cela ne pouvait pas être véritable. Pas dans ce plan. Pas dans ce plan. Notre plan astral et métaphasique ne permettait pas cela. C'était impossible. Ce n'était que des réalisations anecdotiques. Rien. Rien au monde ne permettait ça. Alors pourquoi ?

C'étaient tous les fondements de la Terre qui étaient en train d'être déshonorés. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne voulais pas. J'invoquais alors mon armure de Terre. Recouvrant tout le haut de mon corps, je sentis l'essence entourer ma peau. L'apaisement fut de courte durée quand je l'entendis souffrir. La Terre avait mal. Gaïa était meurtrie. Et sa voix résonnait encore plus en moi.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je refusais de l'écouter. Que pouvais-je faire ? J'étais dans un cauchemar qui n'en finissait pas. Les êtres hérétiques autour de nous continuaient de se rassembler. La créature assise en tailleur au milieu de son cercle avait une patience infinie. Sans savoir comment, on finit par me relever. Je faisais face à quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Mon esprit ne voulait pas. Et ce que je vis après ne me fit pas plus sortir de mon état. Une seule chose résonnait en moi alors qu'un combat prenait place sous mes yeux : on profanait la Sainte Terre.

Des impulsions de magie se déchainèrent tout autour de moi. Les autres érudits, les prêtres et les Haut-Dignitaires répondirent à des injonctions venant de toutes part. Je ne distinguais néanmoins plus mes alliés, mon regard obtus ne trouvait sa vision que sur les multiples taches rouges qui noyaient le sol encore plus abondamment. Mon visage se crispait alors que mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. J'avais envie de crier. Qu'on arrête de la torturer. Qu'on empêche ses choses de la dénaturer. Qu'on la protège de ses êtres impurs. Mais rien ne sortait. J'étais figée sur moi-même devant un spectacle dont je n'avais plus aucune compréhension. Incapable de parler, d'émettre le moindre son, de pleurer ma chère Terre. Je voulais me réveiller. Je n'étais pas venu pour ça. Ça n'existait pas. Il ne pouvait pas exister de tel chose en ce monde. Ce n'était que des affabulations !

C'est alors que je le vis. Le démon. De l'autre côté du campement. Le Mage de Feu avait laissé place à un Démon. Sa mâchoire craqua laissant passer des rangées de dents acérées au positionnement inhumain. Les membres de son corps se contorsionnèrent et émirent des sons d'éclatement alors qu'ils prenaient de nouvelles formes. La peau se craquela et se désagrégea avant de tomber lentement tel des cendres ne laissant plus que les nerfs à vif et sanguinolent. Alors qu'il prenait de plus en plus de hauteur, grandissant à vue d'œil, des cornes apparurent sur son front et au-dessous, ses yeux d'un rouge de sang et de feu ne promettaient que la destruction.

Le ciel lui-même commença à se couvrir d'une lueur rougeâtre. Le Démon continuait de croître et l'anarchie sur le camp devenu champ de bataille était elle aussi de plus en plus folle. La Mort menait son combat. Les aventuriers menaient leurs combats. Les Eglises menaient notre combat. Et je me démenais dans mon propre combat. Intérieur. Ne devions-nous pas sauver le monde de la destruction ? réussi-je à penser alors que mes yeux s'égaraient sur un œil apparu dans le ciel qui s'était écarté, parsemé de comète. N'y avait-il plus d'espoir ?

Je n'en savais rien. Je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais plus rien. Je pris à peine conscience que mon corps avait agi pour moi, m'éloignant du campement. Des Démons voulaient à nouveau répandre le chaos. Des êtres sans vie, sortis des plus lugubres versés impies, se mouvaient. Des Entités d'un autre univers réclamaient leur place sur Terre. Ils profanaient ma Terre. Ma Sainte Terre. Ma chère Terre. Ma chère Mère Terre.

Je courais alors que je la sentais agonir tout autour de moi. Etais-je suivi ? D'autre avait-il fait les mêmes choix que moi ? Je n'en savais rien. Tous les êtres qui se dressaient devant moi étaient éclatés par mes poings de Terre. Mais je percevais, au fur et à mesure, l'armure se détacher de ma peau. Plus les impulsions de mort se produisaient, plus je perdais le contrôle de mes pouvoirs.

Je ne devais qu'avancer. Ce que j'avais appris ne me servirait à rien. A rien. Je ne suis qu'un érudit, pas un combattant. Pas un combattant. Je n'étais pas venu pour ça. Pour voir ça. Pour comprendre ça. Je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne le pouvais pas. Parce que la chose la plus tangible à laquelle je peux me raccrocher, constitue à une hérésie bien vivante qui ne cesse de grandir dans mon dos.

La voix résonnait encore plus fort dans mes tympans. Je n'avais plus d'armure et une première déflagration ahurissante fracassa le sol. Je ne sus pas comment je réussis à garder l'équilibre, alors qu'une trainée de chaleur se répandant dans l'air en même temps que l'onde de choc. Je ne sus pas comment j'arrivais encore à courir. Je ne sus pas ou je trouvai les forces. Gaïa, Sainte Gaïa, Mère Gaïa. Je ne t'entends plus. Je ne suis qu'un homme. Je veux encore vivre pour toi.

Il y eu une deuxième déflagration de météore, suivi d'une autre et d'encore une autre. Et d'encore une autre. Une autre. Encore. J'entends un rire qui me glace le sang. La chaleur devint insoutenable. Une autre encore. Encore. Je ne voulais pas. Ça ne devait pas. Les flammes ravagent la forêt. Ça ne se peut pas. Le ciel est rouge écarlate. Ça ne


	5. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Ce défi... Grands dieux, ce défi ! J'aime pas ce qui fait peur. T_T Du coup, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Vos retours seront les bienvenus après un tel exercice. Pour le coup, je suis totalement sortie de ma zone de confort !_

 _Bonne lecture et joyeux Halloween ! :D_

* * *

L'homme s'éveille. Une goutte de sueur glisse sur son front, puis le long de sa joue droite. Ce cri… L'a-t-il rêvé? Il se souvient d'horribles visions, d'un cauchemar indicible. Il ressent encore les effets de l'adrénaline engendrée par son cauchemar. Et si le monstre rôdait encore? Et si ce cri… était réel?

L'homme regarde autour de lui. Ses compagnons dorment. Leurs ventres se soulèvent au rythme de leurs souffles. Ils sont encore en vie. Autour du campement, la nuit suit son cours, paisible et silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. L'homme frissonne. Il porte son regard vers le feu de camp. Bercé par la danse des flammes et leurs couleurs mystiques, l'homme se sent mieux. Il reprend peu à peu ses esprits. Sa peur n'existe plus. N'a jamais existé. Plus rien n'existe, à vrai dire. Il a l'impression d'être enveloppé dans du coton, dans un écrin doux et moelleux dont il espère ne jamais sortir. Il ferme les yeux. Il ne les ouvrira plus. La créature retire son dard du corps de sa victime.

Elle rampe au milieu des humains endormis. Son instinct la guide. Elle repère sa prochaine proie.

C'est un homme de petite taille, trapu. Une cible de choix. La créature se glisse dans son dos. Du bout de sa patte, elle écarte un pan de tissu. La peau succulente de l'homme s'offre à ses yeux multiples. Le monstre sait ce qu'il a à faire. Il va piquer. Empoisonner. Tuer. Quand tous les humains seront morts, il goûtera leur chair. Maman ne sera pas contente quand elle découvrira cela… Pas contente du tout… Mais qu'importe. La créature a faim. Elle a mérité ce repas.

Les cadavres s'amoncellent autour du feu de camp. Le monstre est rapide, discret. Son objectif évolue. Tuer n'est pas assez. Il a soif… de vengeance. Une haine profonde l'habite. Ce dernier homme, là-bas. Lui, plus que tous les autres, devra payer. Devra souffrir. Il est responsable de ce massacre. Tout est de sa faute.

L'homme dort en armure. La créature émet un sifflement suraigu. Ni ses pattes, ni son aiguillon ne parviendront à traverser ces plaques de fer. Un poison écumant déborde des mâchoires de la bête. Son poil se hérisse, son corps se tend. Elle veut se battre.

Elle se jette sur l'homme endormi. Il se réveille en sursaut, en poussant un cri. Ses réflexes guerriers le poussent à saisir son épée. Il ordonne à ses compagnons de se lever, de se battre. Aucun ne répond. L'homme fait face à la créature. Il titube face à cette vision d'horreur. Le monstre est difforme. Le reflet des flammes joue avec son ombre. Ce corps velu, tordu et couvert de sang semble émettre une aura malfaisante. Cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, est née pour tuer.

L'homme raffermit sa poigne sur le pommeau de son arme. Il se rappelle de son entraînement, il reprend ses esprits. Il fonce droit devant lui en hurlant. Derrière lui, un corps, jusque là inerte, s'agite.

La créature esquive l'attaque d'un bond. Elle sécrète encore plus de suc venimeux. Elle le crache sur son ennemi. Là où la chair est touchée, elle brûle. Elle fond. La victime pousse un hurlement. Elle n'ose pas regarder les dégâts causés par la bête. Elle gesticule, fait voler son épée de part et d'autres. Toute forme d'entendement a quitté son esprit. Si cet homme survit, il ne le devra qu'à sa chance.

Le combat se poursuit. Pour l'homme, il semble durer des heures. Il n'agit plus que par réflexe. Il ne sent plus son propre corps. Le poison qui a atteint sa peau s'insinue dans son sang. Pourvu que la mort soit rapide. Il est épuisé. Le monstre, lui, est enragé. Il a subi quelques égratignures, mais rien ne pourra contrer sa détermination. Il bondit sur l'homme, le fait tomber et plante ses crocs dans la chair de son cou. L'homme pousse un cri qui se transforme en gargouillis immonde. Il souffre. Il espérait une délivrance immédiate. Au lieu de cela, il sent la salive insidieuse de la bête couler en lui. Il sent la peau, les tendons, les nerfs déchirés par la morsure. Il sent la panique le gagner. Son sang se répand. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il revoit ses erreurs passés, ses regrets inavoués. Tout lui revient. Il sait. Là-bas, au delà de cette lueur qu'il croit percevoir, rien ni personne ne l'attend. Il sombre. Le monstre a vaincu.

Autour du feu, on n'entend désormais plus que les bruits de mastication de la créature. Elle vadrouille d'un cadavre à l'autre, à la recherche de morceaux appétissants. Le long de son chemin, elle semble semer sa salive meurtrière. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi faim.

Alors qu'elle s'attaque à une jambe du plus petit des hommes, une voix interrompt son repas.

 _"Ça suffit."_

La créature se fige. Elle s'éloigne du mort. Cette voix, elle la connaît. C'est Maman qui l'appelle.

 _"Tu as déjà trop mangé. Regarde-moi ce désastre… Je croyais pourtant t'avoir expliqué qu'on ne doit pas manger les gens. C'est dangereux. Ça attire les ennuis."_

Maman l'observe depuis le début. Depuis le début, elle est là, prisonnière de ses hommes. La bête l'a sauvée. Mais la bête a mal agi. Elle sait qu'elle sera punie. On lui interdira certainement de jouer avec l'autre animal, celui qui n'a que quatre pattes et des marques étranges sur le dos. La créature accepte son sort. Au moins, Maman est saine et sauve. C'est l'essentiel. La bête cisaille prudemment les liens qui retiennent Maman captive. Une caresse sur sa tête vient confirmer son instinct. Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait.

 _"Quel charnier… On s'en occupera demain, si rien d'autre ne les a dévorés d'ici là."_

Maman commence à partir. La créature suit, docile. Pendant quelques dizaines de mètres, Maman reste silencieuse. Finalement, prise d'un élan de fierté, elle s'agenouille auprès de son protégé.

 _"Merci, Gérard. Merci beaucoup."_

Pendant ce temps-là, plus loin dans la plaine, un groupe d'hommes regarde la scène, adossés au mur de leur auberge. L'un d'entre eux, un grand homme vêtu de rouge, réprime un frisson. Il regarde ses amis.

 _"Les gars… On peut pas laisser faire ça… Gérard a fait tout le boulot tout seul, là. Si quelqu'un nous voyait, on passerait pour de gros incompétents. Il faut absolument qu'on reprenne l'entraînement."_

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'araignée géante est de retour, le poil tâché du sang de son dernier repas. A ses côtés, Mani sourit. Comme si de rien n'était.


	6. Participation de Deeb4905

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma participation au 6ème défi d'Aventures, qui fait suite à l'histoire développée dans mes précédents textes ! J'ai choisi de répondre à la contrainte avec une peur plus « morale » et psychologique, qui se centre sur les frayeurs de Bob, la peur de la mort, mais j'en dis trop ! C'est un peu moins une peur vraiment due à des bestioles, des monstres, bouuuuh ! Bon, j'en ai quand même mis un peu, c'est Halloween quand même ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si à cause de cette peur plus psychologique, elle ne fera pas effet sur tout le monde… Bonne lecture à tous !_

 **Je veux pas crever**

Et voilà… C'est reparti. Me revoilà encore une fois enfermé. Le relais de la tour des mages, la tour des mages elle-même… Et maintenant, ici. Un lieu sombre et humide, effrayant. Enfin, effrayant, au bout de la troisième fois, on s'y habitue. Je vais commencer à croire que c'est ma faute… Enfin bref. Je n'ai pour me divertir que ma montre à gousset, et sa moquerie incessante qui résonne contre les murs.

Tic. Tac.

J'ai bien fait de la garder, je savais qu'elle me serait utile un jour. Enfin, en réalité, je la croyais tout à fait cassée, je l'ai simplement gardée car je n'aime pas me débarrasser des objets. La vie est déjà bien trop éphémère, on ne sait jamais quand ou comment on va mourir. Mais c'est toujours trop tôt. Peut-être, en sauvant une jeune femme ? ou bien, tranquillement dans une vielle bicoque, après avoir fondé une famille ? À moins que notre dernier souffle ne s'étouffe sans la petitesse d'un cachot, sans que personne ne sache jamais qu'ici gît un homme, un corps, un souvenir.

Tic. Tac.

Je ne vois vraiment rien, tout est beaucoup trop noir. Même avec mes yeux nyctalopes, je ne vois pas clair à un mètre devant moi, c'est insupportable ! Je déteste ne pas savoir, je commence à angoisser… J'ai toujours eu du mal à lâcher prise, à accepter de ne pas avoir le contrôle. Je sais que c'est un vilain défaut, que je devrais faire un effort, on me l'a tellement dit… Enoch me l'a tellement dit. Ça me faisait rire. C'était lui, le démon, le diable même, qui me tanne parce que je ne suis, je le cite, « pas digne de lui », qui me parle d'orgueil ! Ça me dégoûte…

Tic. Tac.

Mais passons… Tâchons de savoir où nous sommes. Sous mes doigts, je sens quelque chose qui ressemble à de la paille, et AAAH ! Quelque chose sur ma main, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est une araignée… Je n'aime pas ces bestioles, ça monte, ça court, c'est répugnant… Ah mais elle ne veut pas me lâcher cette vermine ! Elle monte sur mon bras, c'est dégoûtant ! Tiens, prends ça sale bête ! Mon dieu… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça fasse ce bruit-là. Et c'est visqueux en plus, j'en ai partout sur les doigts ! Ah, Mani… il n'y a que toi pour aimer ces bestioles.

Tic. Tac.

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais… il me manque. Mani me manque. Ils me manquent tous. Cette solitude que j'ai si souvent réclamée, j'étouffe maintenant sous son irrésistible poids. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour entendre Théo se plaindre une dernière fois de la vase qu'il a dans les bottes, ou du vent qui s'infiltre sous son armure et qui vient le « taillader comme un mercenaire », selon son expression. Que ne donnerais-je pas… Il m'a trahi, pourtant. Je le sais. Ce coup qu'il a porté au derrière de ma tête, il a été le plus douloureux que j'aie jamais ressenti. Une douleur physique, morale aussi. Comme si je n'étais plus moi-même. Ce coup m'a privé de tout ce que j'aimais, de tout ce qui comptait au monde à mes yeux. Mes amis. Me voilà seul maintenant. Seul. Seul…

Tic. Tac.

Ça fait des heures que je suis là… Voilà ainsi comment le destin a décidé ma fin. Mourir ici, comme un chien, sur un pauvre lit de paille… Un lit qui n'est même pas mien, habité d'insectes grouillants et de rats gros comme des lapins. J'ai toujours eu une peur maladive des rats. Ça s'infiltre partout, disparaît, réapparaît, et ça vous condamne en une morsure. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour ne pas hurler, frapper contre les murs, supplier qu'on me débarrasse de ces démons ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils bougent, je ne me contrôlerai plus… Je les sens, contre mes flancs, déchiqueter de leurs dents acérées la pauvre bête qui a eu le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Je me dis que, dans quelques heures, ça sera moi, la pauvre bête.

Tic. Tac.

Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? Trois heures, trois jours, trois semaines ? Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis là putain ! J'ai rien fait, merde ! Je mérite pas ça ! Crever comme ça, trahi par les salauds qui se prétendaient mes amis ! Si je les retrouve en enfer ceux-là je vous promets, je vous jure qu'ils vont finir par me supplier à genoux ! C'est pas à moi de crever, c'est à eux ! Il faut qu'ils crèvent ! Je pourrai pas supporter l'idée qu'ils vivent en paix et qu'ils salissent mon nom ! Pour peu qu'ils s'en souviennent ! « -Bob, le demi-diable qui a trahi ses amis ! -Bob, c'est qui, Bob ? Personne ne se souvient de Bob ! -Il n'y a jamais eu que nous voyons, il n'y a jamais eu de Bob ! » ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! TOUT ÇA À CAUSE D'UNE PUTAIN DE GAMINE ! UNE PUTAIN DE GAMINE !

Tic. Tac.

Je vais mourir… Je vais mourir aujourd'hui… Je vais mourir demain… Je suis déjà mort.

Tic. Tac.

Faut que je sorte de là, je peux pas rester ici, je peux pas crever là, je peux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir, JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? Pourquoi m'avoir enfermé ici, tu veux me torturer, m'observer ? C'est ça, hein ? Tu me regardes ! Depuis le début tu es là, tu m'observes, tu te moques et tu attends ma mort ! JE MOURRAI PAS ! Je te ferai pas ce plaisir, oh non ! Tu sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! Allez, montre-toi ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Allez, t'inquiètes pas, je te ferai pas de mal ! C'est toi, là ? Ils sont à toi ces jolis yeux ? Approche, je veux juste les voir d'un peu plus près… approche… AAAAH ! Des chauves-souris, fumier ! Elles m'attaquent, tu les contrôles ! AAAH ! ARRÊTE, ARRÊTE ! PARTEZ TOUTES, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, AAAAH !

Tic. Tac.

Et cette montre, elle est à toi aussi ! Elle est à toi, et tu me l'as donnée pour que je devienne fou ! Eh bien regarde ce que j'en fais, moi, de ta montre ! Et vlan, dans le mur ! Partie, la montre ! Partie ! Cassée ! Brisée, détruite, démolie, anéantie, morte ! Plus de montre ! Tu vas me laisser tranquille maintenant ? Tu vas me laisser ? TU VAS ME LAISSER ? LAISSE-MOI, LAISSE-MOI, LAISSE-MOI ! Laisse-moi, laisse… moi… laisse…

 **La porte s'ouvre.**

 _-Eh, les gars ! Je crois qu'il a craqué, finalement !_


	7. Participation de SiriaG

Je . . . je . . . j'ai fini ! J'ai enfin fini mon histoire ! Note à soi-même, arrêter la procrastination.  
Bon, dans la limite de la dead-line, je vous présente mon histoire ! En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture.

* * *

Amour malsain

En cette fin de matinée, notre groupe d'Aventuriers arriva à la ville de Talvar. C'était le jour de marché, la place principale ainsi que les rues adjacentes étaient remplies de monde. Qu'importe ce que vendaient les étalages, des fruits, des légumes, de la viande, du pain, des tissus et bijoux sans grande valeur, les vendeurs trouvaient toujours des clients. L'odeur et la chaleur du pain tout juste sorti du four titillaient la petite faim de Mani, qui voulait bien voler une miche. Ce n'était sans compter sur B.O.B qui l'en empêcha au dernier moment. Pour être sûr que l'Elfe ne recommence point, il l'obligea à monter avec lui sur le dos de Brasier. Décidément, ce voleur du dimanche pouvait avoir un comportement pire que celui d'un gosse ! Quand ils furent éloignés de la foule, dans une rue plus calme, Shinddha entendit derrière lui des bruits de pas rapides. Quelqu'un courrait dans leur direction. Puis une voix de femme se fit entendre.

«Messieurs ! A-Attendez !»

Tous s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent, pour voir une domestique courir vers eux, avec au bras un panier rempli de nourriture, sûrement achetée au marché. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée auprès de Théo.

«Vous . . . vous êtes bien un . . . un envoyé de l'Église . . . de la Lumière ?» Demanda-t-elle tout en reprenant son souffle.

«Je suis bien un Paladin et Inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lumière.» Répondit Théo, avant de se faire couper par la femme, alors qu'il allait continuer de parler.

«S'il vous plaît ! Il . . . il faut que vous veniez au Manoir Decker ! Vos amis peuvent venir s'ils le souhaitent, mais je vous en prie ! Il faut que . . . que vous veniez tout de suite !» Dit-elle rapidement.

«Madame, calmez-vous.» Demanda calmement Grunlek, avant de reprendre quand la domestique fût plus calme. «Maintenant, dites-nous ce qui se passe. Pourquoi notre ami doit vous suivre ?»

«Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Mais vous aurez les réponses à toutes vos questions au Manoir, je vais vous y guider.» Dit-elle.

Mani descendit de Brasier sur la demande de B.O.B, et le Pyromancien aida la femme à monter sur son cheval, non sans galanterie.

Grâce à leur guide, le groupe arriva au Manoir Decker, dans la périphérie de la ville. Ce n'était pas une immense demeure, telle que si l'imaginaient les enfants. Il n'était ni grand, ni petit, une taille raisonnable. On pouvait penser que c'était la résidence d'une famille aisée, qui n'était pas si haute que cela dans les rangs de la société humaine. La domestique s'empressa de descendre de la monture du Demi-Diable, et d'aller toquer à l'entrée principale. Ce fût un serviteur qui lui ouvrit, il fût étonnée de voir sa collègue rentrer par là, plutôt que par l'entrée réservée aux serviteurs. Mais il fût encore plus surpris de constater qu'elle avait amené avec elle un groupe de voyageurs. Ils échangèrent pendant un cours instant, avant de faire signe aux Aventuriers d'entrer. B.O.B fit disparaître Brasier, et Théo confia Lumière à la domestique qui les avait guidé, elle emmena le cheval aux écuries.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent guidés par cet homme de maison à travers les couloirs. Il avait un regard inquiet, mais une détermination profonde le poussait à aller de l'avant. Après une tentative ratée de vol de vase de la part de Mani, à cause, ou grâce, à la nouvelle intervention du Pyromancien, ils arrivèrent face à une nouvelle porte. Le serviteur toqua, et ouvrit la porte quand on lui donna la permission d'entrer. Dans cette pièce, la Gouvernante, une femme dans la cinquantaine, écrivait quelque chose assise à son bureau. Elle regarda le domestique, avant de constater avec de grands yeux la présence des cinq autres hommes. Lorsqu'elle vit Théo, elle se douta de la raison de leur présence.

«Ces Messieurs ont été amenés au Manoir par Mathilda, dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent résoudre le problème de Mademoiselle Nina.» Dit-il calmement.

La Gouvernante acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, et remercia le serviteur avant de le renvoyer à ses activités. Elle se leva avant de commencer à parler.

«J'imagine qu'en venant ici, Mathilda ne vous a rien expliqué. Quelles sont vos questions ? Je vous écoute.»

«Et bien . . . avant tout chose, je tien à nous présenter. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Pyromancien de la Tour Rouge. Ainsi que mes compagnons, Théo de Silverberg, Paladin et Inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lumière. Grunlek Von Krayn, ingénieur, Shinddha Kory, et Mani le Double, botaniste. Nous aimerions savoir ce qui arrive à cette demoiselle, Nina, pour que notre aide soit demandée.» Dit B.O.B.

«Laissez-moi vous raconter comment moi et les autres domestiques sommes au courant de cette histoire. Durant une nuit, je me promenais sans bruits dans les couloirs du Manoir. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, mon insomnie m'en empêchait. En passant devant la chambre de Mademoiselle Nina, la fille aînée de Monsieur et Madame Decker, en plus de voir un peu de lumière, j'entendis une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. En m'approchant, je compris des mots qui me glacèrent d'effroi, et dont aujourd'hui je me souviens encore parfaitement. Elle dit: ''T'as pas de raison d'avoir peur de moi, tu sais très bien que j'te ferais pas de mal. De même pour ton frère et ta sœur, tant que tu parles pas de moi à qui que ce soit.'' J'ai regardé par le trou de la serrure. Et j'ai vu . . . Grand Dieu . . . Pauvre d'elle ! Grâce à la lumière d'une bougie allumée dans la pièce, j'ai vu dans le lit de Mademoiselle Nina, allongée avec elle, un véritable démon ! Mais elle est innocente ! Sur son visage, j'ai vu la colère, son honneur souillé, son envie de mettre fin aux jours de cette créature ! Mais aussi la tristesse, celle engendrée par cette contrainte qui la force à garder le silence. Le lendemain, j'ai raconté cela à tous les domestiques, afin que l'on cherche tous une solution. Bien sûr, en les priant également de n'en parler à personne.» Raconta la Gouvernante.

Ce récit avait étonné, l'équipe. Mais le plus choqué et inquiet était B.O.B. Il avait des hypothèses quand à ce démon, mais il y en avait une bien plus grave que les autres, et au fond de lui, il espérait que ce n'était pas celle-là.

«J'ai plusieurs explications possibles. Pour savoir laquelle est la bonne, je voudrais que vous nous décriviez ce démon.» Demanda le Demi-Diable.

«Bien sûr.» Répondit la femme. «C'était une jeune fille, en apparence de même âge que Mademoiselle Nina. Avec ses cheveux courts et blonds, elle semblait presque humaine. Cependant, elle avait une peau sombre, des cornes en forme de spirale, comme un bélier, et des yeux aux iris violettes.»

B.O.B prit un air grave. La pire de ses suspicions était la bonne. Il inspira avant de dévoiler son explication.

«Madame, la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé est des plus sinistres. J'ai bien peur que ce qui dit aimer Nina, ne soit autre qu'une Succube. En temps normal, un démon de la luxure est une créature perfide, mais quand elle est amoureuse, ce n'est que pire. Elle serait prête à tout pour s'accaparer la personne qui a raison de son ''cœur'', quitte à enlever ou tuer. Nous parlons ici d'un ''amour'' des plus malsain qui puisse exister dans ce monde. Le plus terrifiant, c'est qu'un démon de la luxure amoureux, n'abandonne jamais, et continuera à persister, jusqu'à ce que la personne aimée cède, physiquement et mentalement.» Expliqua le Pyromancien, sous le regard horrifié de la Gouvernante, qui plaçait ses mains devant sa bouche comme pour retenir un hurlement de terreur. «Il n'y a pas d'autre solution que d'éliminer cette créature démoniaque.»

«Oui ! Vous devez la tuer le plus rapidement possible ! Ce soir même si vous le pouvez !» S'inquiéta la femme.

Les membres du groupe se regardèrent tous les uns après les autres. Il se passa un moment sans qu'une seule parole ne soit échangée, sans doute étaient-ils en plein débat en connexion mentale. Puis, Grunlek s'adressa à la Gouvernante.

«Nous vous assurons d'agir contre ce démon cette nuit-même. Cependant, nous jugeons plus sage de prévenir cette demoiselle, Nina, de cela. Cela signifiera également lui avouer que vous, ainsi que tous les domestiques, êtes au courant de cette affaire qu'elle tente de cacher.»

Il y eut un temps de silence, durant lequel la femme réfléchissait. Puis elle se leva, et fit geste aux Aventuriers de la suivre. Du bureau, ils arrivèrent à un salon, qui faisait également office de sale de lecture, à en juger par les quelques bibliothèques remplies de livres. Sur un fauteuil, en train de lire, se trouvait une jeune fille qui possédait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses, ainsi qu'une frange droite qui cachait son front, une peau pâle, ainsi que des yeux et une longue robe bleu foncé. A ne point en douter, c'était elle, Nina. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la porte, ouverte sur la Gouvernante et le groupe. Son regard de travers était dur, et exprimait une forme d'égoïsme. Était-elle en apparence aussi stricte tout le temps ? Son visage sévère semblait indiquer que oui.

«Louise, qui sont ces personnes ?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Des Aventuriers, Mademoiselle.» Répondit la femme. «Ils sont venus ici suite à une certaine insistance de Mathilda. Elle pense, ainsi que moi, qu'ils peuvent vous aider à résoudre votre problème.»

«Mon problème ?» Dit-elle dans une vaine tentative de mensonge. «Quel problème ? De quoi parles-tu ?»

«De la Succube qui se glisse dans votre lit la nuit, Mademoiselle.»

Cette fois, elle regarda la femme directement dans les yeux. Elle semblait en colère, mais il n'en était rien. Une façade qui cachait la surprise de son secret découvert. Pourtant, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Elle allait essayer de continuer à dissimuler cela. Faire encore croire qu'il ne se passait rien, que ce que la Gouvernante racontait n'était que vil mensonge. Une vaine once d'espoir de garder ses innocents cadets du mal qui les menaçait. Elle posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, comme si elle allait brusquement se lever.

«Qu'as-tu dit ?!» S'exclama-t-elle, en essayant de paraître offusquée. «Tu insinues qu'un monstre, lesbien de surcroît, passe ses nuits avec moi ?! Pour qui me prends-tu ?! Ai-je l'air d'une catin qui laisse entrer dans son lit n'importe qui, n'importe quand ?!»

«Mademoiselle, toute tentative de cacher cette vérité est inutile.» Répondit la Gouvernante. «Je l'ai vu il y a trois semaines. Je l'ai vu avec vous. J'ai regardé par le trou de la serrure, car la lumière qui passait sous votre porte, et la voix qui vous parlait m'intriguaient. J'en ai parlé à tous les serviteurs du Manoir, nous voulions trouver une solution contre cette créature.»

La réalisation que son secret avait été mis en circulation au sein même du lieu où elle vivait, avait anéanti la jeune fille. Il n'y avait aucun doute, la Gouvernante était on ne pouvait plus sérieuse. Elle voulait continuer de se défendre, mais son esprit l'en empêcha, car il céda. C'en était trop. Sa tête se baissa, et au moment où ses yeux commençaient à se brouiller, elle plaça ses mains devant eux. Elle qui se refusait depuis si longtemps de pleurer, finit par céder sous le poids de ces larmes amassées. B.O.B s'approcha d'elle, et posa un genou au sol.

«Je comprends que vos larmes sur cette situation désastreuse dans laquelle ce démon vous a mis. Il vous a forcé à garder le silence, en menaçant de faire du mal à votre frère et votre sœur. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous teniez ainsi ce lourd secret, mais le fait que vous ayez tenu est des plus admirable.» Dit B.O.B. «Rassurez-vous, moi et mes compagnons, sommes justement ici pour mettre fins à ses jours. Nous agirons ce soir-même.»

La jeune fille releva la tête, la vue brouillée par les larmes, qui commençaient à couler. Elle regarda le Pyromancien dans les yeux, cherchant s'il disait ou non la vérité. Elle qui d'habitude ne faisait confiance à personne, sauf ses cadets, elle se laissa guider par cet espoir de mettre fin à ce tourment. Par la suite, elle avoua que cela faisait presque 3 ans que les visites de ce malsain Roméo féminin duraient. Au plus grand effroi et étonnement de tous. Le frère benjamin et la sœur cadette de Nina entrèrent dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils virent tout ce monde, ils furent intrigués, mais quand ils remarquèrent les yeux tristes de leur aînée, ils accoururent. Tout leur fut également raconté.  
Après le repas, les Aventuriers eurent une visite du Manoir. C'était B.O.B qui l'avait demandé. Pour réfléchir à une bonne stratégie, afin de coincer cette Succube, il leur fallait connaître un minimum les lieux. Quelle chance pour eux que les chambres des enfants du couple Decker étaient très proches les unes des autres ! Ceci allait être des plus utile qui soit lorsque le plan devra être réfléchi. La tactique fut pensée, et acceptée par tous les membres du groupe. Elle fut par la suite communiquée, lors d'une petite réunion dans le salon, à toutes les autres personnes du Manoir.

Pour assurer la sécurité du frère et de la sœur, au cas où le démon les attaquerait, Shin veillerait sur le benjamin, tandis que Mani serait avec la cadette. Même si leurs chances de réussite étaient peut-être douteuses, les autres membres du groupe tentaient tout de même de leur faire confiance. Théo, lui, serait avec l'aînée, rien de mieux qu'un homme de l'Église de la Lumière pour dissuader une Succube de venir voir sa dulcinée ! B.O.B et Grunlek seraient postés dans le couloir qui unissait les trois chambres. Si l'un d'entre eux voyait le démon, il appellerait les autres grâce à la connexion mentale.  
Tout le monde acceptait se plan, qui était simple et semblait efficace. Cependant, Nina voulait une chose, que ce soit elle qui donne le coup de grâce au démon. Chose qui fut acceptée, et qui fit apparaître sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, un sourire qui montrait sa hâte de prendre sa vengeance pour ces trois années de silence et de tourment.

Comme le ciel devenait sombre par la nuit, mais à la fois illuminé par la lune, il était temps pour chaque résident du Manoir de rejoindre le confort d'un lit. A priori, dans les chambres des deux plus jeunes, il n'y avait rien d'anormal, mais les rôles de surveillance de Mani et Shin tenaient toujours.  
Cependant, en ouvrant la porte, l'aînée, ainsi que Théo, furent accueillis dans une pièce glacée à cause de la fenêtre grande ouverte. A la lueur de l'astre nocturne, ils virent une jeune fille, en apparence du même âge que Nina, possédant des cheveux blonds courts, ainsi qu'une tunique noire, un pantalon jaune et des bottes brunes. Elle aurait pu être une humaine, si sa peau n'était pas sombre, et si elle ne possédait pas des des cornes de bélier, et des yeux violets. La Succube. Visiblement contrariée.

«Si j'avais su j'en aurais fini avec la Gouvernante depuis longtemps . . .» Dit-elle.

«Silence, Hérésie !» Ordonna Théo, d'une voix forte, qui fit rappliquer les autres membres du groupe. «Tu ne causera plus de tort désormais, car c'est ici même que tu mourras !»

«Cause toujours tu m'intéresses.» Rétorqua le Démon, d'un air moqueur.

Mani qui s'était préparé, envoya une de ses machettes insufflée de psyché droit sur la Succube. Malheureusement, elle arriva a esquiver le coup en sautant hors du lit. L'Inquisiteur fonça alors sur elle, prêt à donner un violent coup d'épée. Mais une nouvelle fois, le démon esquiva le coup, de justesse, avant de foncer droit sur Nina. Grunlek s'interposa dans la trajectoire, et déploya son bouclier, tandis que la jeune fille reculait pour se mettre à l'abri derrière les Aventuriers. En changeant brusquement de direction, elle sembla également changer de stratégie. Elle sauta par la fenêtre. B.O.B et Shin accoururent, et virent que le Démon avait atterri au sol sans blessure, et courrait vers le porte d'entrée.  
Une fois devant, la Succube usa de ses cornes comme avantage. Tel un vrai bélier, elle baissa la tête, et fonça sur la porte, donnant de violentes charges. Ce ne fut qu'à la troisième que le verrou de la porte céda, et finit par s'ouvrir en grand. Heureusement, les Aventuriers étaient déjà présents dans le hall d'entré, tous prêts à attaquer. Shin décocha une flèche et Mani lança par télékinésie une de ses machettes. Ne s'étant pas préparée à cela, et se remettant à peine de ses charges, elle ne réussi pas à esquiver. La flèche fini dans son abdomen, cependant la machette se logea dans la porte, faute de l'Elfe qui avait mal visé. Le Nain essaya de saisir l'une des jambes du Démon grâce à son bras-grappin, mais elle réussit à l'esquiver. En revanche, elle ne fit pas attention à Théo, qui fonçait droit sur elle avec son bouclier, et se prit le coup de plein fouet. Elle fut poussée à l'extérieur, en plus de tomber lourdement au sol. Quand B.O.B s'apprêta à lancer sa boule de feu, la Succube se leva rapidement, bien que douloureusement, et s'enfuit loin du Manoir. En même temps, on l'entendait hurler.

«GARDE TES CHIENS PRÈS DE TOI, NINA ! CROIS MOI J'VAIS PAS TE LÂCHER ! UN SOIR JE REVIENDRAIS ET J'ATTENDRAIS PAS TON CONSENTEMENT POUR TE SAUTER !»

Le groupe était content d'avoir réussi à repousser ce monstre, mais depuis sa chambre, Nina ainsi ses cadets l'étaient moins. Au contraire, ils étaient inquiets. Elle était partie, certes, mais l'accord était de la tuer. Que cette Succube meurt des mains de celle qu'elle aimait. Chose qui ne fut point le cas.

«Nina, tu penses qu'elle reviendra ?» Demanda la cadette.

Elle ne répondit point, elle se contenta juste de leur demander d'aller se coucher. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire l'affreuse vérité, ou les bercer dans un nouveau mensonge. Oui, elle reviendra, c'était pour l'aînée une certitude. En trois ans, elle avait compris que ce Démon tenait toujours ses promesses.


	8. Participation de Olivia14

_Hello tout le monde ! J'ai eu un peu de mal pour ce défi, je n'avais jamais écrit d'horreur ni rien du genre, donc fatalement mon texte ne fais pas très peur (et en plus c'est court ahah)... Bref, c'était quand même sympa de m'essayer à ce nouveau genre !_

* * *

« Une histoire, une histoire ! Alleez Vic, raconte-moi une histoire !

\- Vas te faire voir, le microbe. Y'en a qui sont fatigués, ici.

\- Mais tu me l'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis de me raconter une histoire de guerre ou une histoire de monstres !

\- Tu m'emmerdes ! Dors ! Ou vas demander à papa.

\- Mais… Papa il peut pas…

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Ta gueule et dors. Je suis fatiguée. »

* * *

« Vic ? J'ai vu une ombre passer derrière la fenêtre…

\- Ouais, c'est le croque-mitaine. Il vient souvent dans le coin. Tu sais ce qu'il aime manger ? Des petits garçons de huit ans qui refusent de dormir. »

* * *

« Oooh, ne pleure pas, c'est bon ! C'était une blague, allez, clame-toi ! Qui m'a foutu une lopette pareille à garder ?

\- J'ai vu l'ombre, j'ai vu l'ombre ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me mange !

\- Mais elle ne va pas te manger, bougre d'imbécile ! C'était une blague ! Maintenant, dors.

\- Mais il y a l'ombre !

\- C'est idiot, dehors il fait nuit espèce de crétin. Evidemment que tu vois des ombres. C'est la lune qui fait des reflets bizarres avec les arbres du jardin, t'occupe.

\- Elle va me manger ! Elle me regarde, Vic, elle me regarde !

\- Je vais te mettre une baffe, tu le sais, ça. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais regarde, regarde ! Oh… Elle… Elle est partie…

\- Parfait. Si elle est partie, tu peux dormir. Et surtout fermer ta gueule. »

* * *

« Vic ?

\- Tu vas t'en prendre une, je te préviens.

\- Je vais pas te déranger ! Je veux juste… Je… Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Quand je vois l'ombre et que papa n'est pas là, maman veut bien que je dorme avec elle…

\- C'est non. T'as huit ans, t'es grand. Hors de question que tu squattes mon pieu. Et… Attends, quoi ? Tu la vois souvent cette ombre ?

\- Parfois…

\- Et… Elle est de nouveau là ?

\- Non…

\- Alors arrête de m'en chier une brouette ! Au pire, tu ne regardes pas la fenêtre, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

* * *

« Théo ? Tu chiales ?

\- N-non…

\- Quel horrible gosse… Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? J'avais réussi à m'endormir !

\- Je ne pleure pas !

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu as revu l'ombre, c'est ça ?

-… Oui.

\- Et quoi, alors, elle t'a menacé, elle t'a volé ton doudou, elle a le visage de Victor ?

\- Non… Elle… Elle a des yeux rouges… Et je n'ai pas de doudou ! Je suis grand !

\- Ecoute, pour cette fois (je dis bien pour cette fois) je veux bien céder. Viens dans mon lit, le microbe. »

* * *

« Si l'ombre vient te chatouiller les pieds, tu me préviens. Elle tâtera de ma nouvelle dague. »

* * *

« Théo ? Théo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous, espèce de bougre d'imbécile ? Allez, reviens espèce d'adopté, t'es où ?

\- VICTORIAAAAAAAA !

\- Théo ! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! »

* * *

« THEO ? OH PUTAIN C'EST QUOI ÇA ? DEGAGE, SALOPERIE DE MERDE, ALLEZ, FOUS LE CAMPS ! »

* * *

« Théo, réveille-toi ! Théo, bordel de merde ! THEO ! »

* * *

« Théo, espèce de petit connard, pourquoi tu es sorti ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? C'est l'ombre, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Elle t'a fait quoi ? Réponds ! »

* * *

« Elle… Elle voulait que je sorte alors je suis sorti…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle m'a pris la main…

\- QUOI ?!

\- Et elle m'a dit : « A dans vingt ans… »

\- QU-…

\- On peut retourner dormir, s'il-te-plaît ? »

* * *

«A dans vingt ans, petit Théo. A dans vingt ans, petit réceptacle, à l'heure où j'aurai besoin de toi, sois prêt. »


	9. Participation de Ninlhinn

_Bon bah je suis un poil en retard mais j'avais pas vraiment trouvé d'idée avant très tard donc j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la première fois que j'écris quelque chose dans le genre. Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

La nuit était tombé. Une belle nuit, claire et fraîche. La lune paressait dans le ciel, baillant en attendant que vienne l'heure du matin. Et, essaim de lucioles, des torches s'agitaient dans la clairière. La lumière des flammes se reflétait sur les nombreuses fourches qui pointaient vers le ciel. Une vague de soupirs frémit dans la foule massée autour du cadavre sanguinolent adossé contre un arbre. La chasse avait duré toute la journée. Toute la journée à parcourir des bois ténébreux et labyrinthiques. Mais c'en était fini de la sorcière.

Alors que Grunlek Von Krayn s'approchait des villageois pour s'enquérir de leur état, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon se dirigea vers Théo de Silverberg, qui nettoyait son épée. Il avait pris sur lui d'achever la créature en la décapitant. Avant de s'adresser à lui, il jeta un coup d'oeil au demi-élémentaire. Perché sur un arbre, son arc tremblant encore entre ses mains, Shinddha Kory semblait contemplatif. Son premier tir avait littéralement cloué la sorcière au tronc avant qu'elle ne puisse se métamorphoser. Le second était venu perforer le coeur. Mais elle n'avait pas pour autant succombé.

\- Tout va bien Théo ?

L'inquisiteur haussa les épaules et lança d'un ton calme.

\- C'est qu'une créature de plus. Je pensais pas que tuer une sorcière t'affecterait autant.

Balthazar s'apprêta à le reprendre mais il comprit ce que Théo voulait dire à son regard. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Les villageois étaient encore sous le choc. Et deux d'entre eux approchaient du mage, apparemment ébranlés. Leurs yeux étaient emplis de la terreur magique que répandait la sorcière.

\- Eh, vous pensez quoi de tout ça msieur le mage ?

Balthazar jura voir la Lune lui lancer un sourire malsain avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est rien, rien du tout, n'ayez aucune crainte. Cette créature démoniaque n'aura plus aucun pouvoir sur vous.

Le plus jeune des villageois frissonna et persévéra.

\- Mais… vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé, tout comme nous, pas vrai ? Vous voyez ça souvent vous ?

Il vit à nouveau les deux flèches se figer les unes après les autres dans le corps de la créature alors que des volutes de flammes pourpres dansaient autour de son corps. Oui, ça il l'avait vu souvent.

Puis il se rappela de ce qui avait suivi. La sorcière avait parlé. Cloué contre l'arbre, alors que les villageois, menés par les trois aventuriers, pénétraient dans la clairière, elle avait fait résonner sa voix gutturale en même temps que la vie s'échappait d'elle à gros bouillons. Non, ça il ne l'avait pas vu souvent.  
Pour ainsi dire, il n'avait même jamais vu une sorcière se moquer de la mort à ce point, n'avait jamais vu son spectre se détacher de manière si remarquable de son corps, n'avait jamais vu des lèvres mourante prononcer de tels mots avec tant de forces, n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire de dément parcourir un visage.

 _« Ombres et murmures qui rampent dans la nuit, sorts et démons qui parcourent ces terres, lianes et spectres qui se glissent autour des cous, je vous appelle ! Répondez !_

 _Vous, vous qui m'arrachez au pouvoir ! Vous, vous qui rampez pour la vie ! Vous, vous qui gémissez la nuit ! Vous, je vous maudis ! Vous croyez que aurez le dernier mot ? Vous croyez que c'est ainsi que meurt une sorcière ? Soyez bien assurés que même dans la mort mon âme poursuivra de toute sa rancœur les faibles moucherons qui scellèrent mon sort et maniera ma haine en tout jour et toute heure ! Oui, vous êtes maudits, les ténèbres vous emportent, mes griffes et mes crocs retrouveront vos gorge et celles de vos femmes et celles de vos fils et celles de vos filles et celles vos chiens et celles du destin ! Vous n'êtes à présent plus qu'une ombre en sursis! Une ombre, un mot, un râle ! Vous n'êtes rien du tout. »_

Et elle aurait continué si Théo n'avait pas avancé et tranché sa tête, la faisant rouler à leurs pieds dans un nuage de fumée bleue nauséabonde.

\- Évidemment, c'est assez fréquent lorsque les sorcières pactisent par trop longtemps avec les forces qu'elles servent. Elles maudissent toutes dans l'espoir qu'on les épargne, mais ce n'est qu'une ruse pour mieux nous détruire. A vrai dire, cette créature était même plutôt tranquille. Il arrive qu'il faille les incinérer à trois reprises dans trois lieux différents pour mettre fin à leur jour !

Le sourire par lequel Balthazar ponctua sa réponse acheva de convaincre les villageois. Mensonge éhonté, certes, mais si cela suffisait pour ne pas plus les inquiéter, c'était plus qu'assez.

\- Nous vous suivrons, rentrez dans votre village. Nous devons encore vérifier que la zone soit parfaitement sûre et que son abri ne cache pas de mauvaise surprise.

Peu à peu, la foule se dissipa et les aventuriers se regroupèrent. Le silence nocturne régna. Ils se contentaient de se regarder. Les nuages passaient pesamment au-dessus d'eux et recouvraient peu à peu tout le ciel, ne laissant qu'une infime parcelle de ce dernier à la Lune. Bientôt, elle ne fut plus qu'un œil argenté dans un maelstrom gris-noir.

Finalement, Théo fut celui qui ouvrit à nouveau le dialogue.

\- Bon. On fait quoi ? On brûle le cadavre dans trois endroit différents ? Juste histoire de, hein.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, hésitant. Ils en avaient très envie. Même si ce n'était qu'histoire de dissiper l'épais malaise qui s'était installé. D'un geste, Balthazar enflamma l'air au-dessus de sa tête et forma un globe de feu, qu'il projeta contre le cadavre.

\- Et puis merde. C'est des conneries et puis c'est tout, point barre basta. Ok c'était étrange mais il y a aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit. Elle va pas se transformer en fantôme.

Grunlek haussa les sourcils.

\- Et comment t'en es sûr ? On sait rien de ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire.

\- Il se trouve que pour qu'un spectre naisse, il y a des conditions. J'ai beau avoir séché pas mal de cours inutiles à la Tour quand j'étais gosse, ça j'ai bien écouté. Et perdre le coeur et la tête empêche absolument toute renaissance. Et pour les malédictions ça va, on connu pire les mecs. On craint rien.

Mettant un terme à la discussion de cette façon, Balthazar se retourna et invoqua Brasier avant de retourner vers le village.

Lorsqu'il s'affala sur son lit, le sommeil s'empara immédiatement de lui. La journée avait été rude et il n'avait pas envie de penser plus en profondeur à la malédiction proférée par la sorcière. Du sommeil. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il ferma les yeux. Laissa son corps se détendre peu à peu. Sentit le regard de la Lune balayer son corps à travers la fenêtre. Attendit que ses pensées se mettent à divaguer. Et les ténèbres le recouvrirent.

Il entendait des pas lourds et lents qui ne pouvaient qu'indiquer que Théo rentrait lui aussi dans la chambre, ce que le long grincement de la porte put lui confirmer avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que Théo était déjà là, ou du moins déjà rentré, son bouclier, son armure et son épée le prouvant mieux que le bruit, qui ne pouvait alors qu'être celui d'une autre personne tardive et plutôt lente et pesante comme Grunlek par exemple, ce qui était une hypothèse assez réconfortante pour le rassurer sur son idée de se rendormir immédiatement et de ne plus prêter attention à ces pas ni à ce souffle sifflant qui les suivait, ni même au regard pesant de la Lune qui semblait délicatement frôler sa peau et s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Mais à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait il sentait plus ces pas approcher, il sentait plus la porte grincer, il sentait plus les mains griffues de la Lune, il sentait plus le souffle se rapprochant de lui, et Grunlek ne dormait pas dans cette chambre mais dans une autre, bien plus éloignée, et il n'avait donc strictement aucune raison de se trouver ici, avec eux, et cela n'était pas rassurant, non cela ne l'était pas le moins du monde, car il sentait son coeur lui hurler de se réveiller alors que son esprit lui chuchotait de rester calme, aussi calme que toujours, car il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter n'était-il pas, aucune malédiction, aucun spectre ne pouvait les atteindre cette nuit. Et soudainement, les deux mains griffues de la Lune qui caressaient son corps remontèrent en laissant une longue cicatrice sanglante depuis ses cuisses à son flanc, de son flanc à sa poitrine, de sa poitrine à sa gorge et s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors qu'une ombre rampante immense venait se coucher sur son thorax et approchait sa gueule démesurée de ses oreilles en lui chuchotant des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas malgré toute son érudition. Deux longues mèches sombres vinrent effleurer la commissure de ses lèvres et un sourire dément, accompagné de deux grands yeux rouge sang, brilla sur ce qui était la tête de la créature qui s'était posée sur lui et l'empêchait de respirer tout en labourant doucement ses joues de ses longs doigts nimbés des ténèbres malgré la lumière du couloir de l'auberge qui se glissait par la porte entr'ouverte avec des bruits de choppes et des rires qui venaient d'en bas. La douloureuse panique qui s'emparait peu à peu de Balthazar frappait comme un poignard à chaque battement de coeur, ajoutant à la terreur qui aurait pu se lire dans les yeux de Balthazar s'ils avaient été ouverts et non fermés comme c'était le cas en ce moment, malgré tout les efforts du mage pour les ouvrir, tout comme il déployait vainement une énergie considérable à bouger son bras pour frapper la créature qui pesait sur lui ou même arriver à entr'ouvrir ses lèvres pour hurler un appel à l'aide ou murmurer un mot qui lui donnerait assez de courage pour mettre le feu à ce qui jouait avec lui. Mais rien n'y faisait et chaque tentative ne faisait que renforcer la difficulté, ce qui fit que bien vite, il abandonna, épuisé par ses efforts, mais l'esprit toujours terrorisé par l'immense œil argenté qui surplombait la rangée de dents d'acier qui le dominait alors que les doigts taillaient peu à peu leur chemin à travers la peau et la chair au niveau de son coeur.

 _Ok Bob. C'est la merde. Mais même si tout va mal, j'ai encore une solution. Hey. Enoch ! Ramène-toi ! C'est urgent là._

La lune continuait d'appliquer sa marque sur la gorge blanche du mage qui commençait par ailleurs à suffoquer et à ressentir chaque battement de coeur non comme un coup de poignard mais plutôt comme un coup de lance qui le transperçait de part en part. Il avait beau ordonner à chaque parcelle de son corps de réagir en attendant qu'Enoch daigne répondre à son appel, rien n'y faisait, il était juste bloqué complètement et s'entendait mourir à petit feu.

 _Enoch ! Bouge ton cul !_

Et seul le silence répondait à son esprit alors qu'à ses oreilles les murmures continuaient de plus belle à s'insinuer dans chaque recoin de son âme, devenant des échos perpétuels qui se glissaient parfois entre ses lèvres comme s'ils avaient toujours été là et toujours été siens, comme s'il avait toujours su ce qu'ils disaient et que ces mots n'étaient que des mots doux, de douces paroles d'amour ou des soupirs de bonheur qui effaçaient le râle d'agonie constant qu'il émettait, se substituant à ses cris pour le rendre tout à fait docile, changeaient ses pleurs de douleur et de peur en gémissements de bonheur assourdis, l'annihilant dans un néant total.

 _Enoch ! Enoch ! Enoch ! Allez, merde, viens sauver ton fils !_

Un rire se mêla aux murmures alors qu'il faisait tout pour appeler le démon qui était censé résider en lui et lui fournir sa magie, et c'était un rire faible, tout juste audible, tout juste un rire, tout juste un son même, si bien qu'il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas la folie qui le frappait.

 _Enoch pitié !_

 _J'aime quand tu demandes pitié petit mage_ avait répondu la voix parmi ses murmures incompréhensibles en y ajoutant aussi, _continue, continue de quémander ta pitié, continue d'appeler le silence, continue d'appeler ton vide_ sans jamais arrêter de ponctuer le flot ininterrompu de sons de ses rires et de ses litanies monstrueuses et pourtant si douces à son oreille, _alors viens, laisse-moi faire, laisse-toi faire, regarde, tu souris, tu attends ça avec tellement d'impatience_ , et il ne voulait pas, surtout pas, et hurlait si fort à l'hôte indésirable de partir, hurlait si fort à Enoch de rappliquer, hurlait si fort à l'aide, que la créature fit glisser un de ses longs doigts sur ses lèvres en susurrant _le silence est si beau et réconfortant n'est-ce pas, quel dommage que tu ne puisses ouvrir tes yeux, j'aurais tant aimé les voir_ , or eussent-ils été ouverts que des larmes en auraient coulé de manière diluvienne, _et c'est exactement ce que je veux voir, les deux rubis cachés derrière cette rivière_ , et _shaisalen faeya ulfadistalin ristariol quaexis daorpusve kalànyadè_ chaque _isfladirul cliasmen dè_ espace de son esprit se recouvrait de ses paroles incompréhensibles _qui pourtant font et tu le sais bien mon charme tandis que ton Enoch à toi ne vient pas te parler vois-tu, il reste silencieux, terriblement_ silencieux était le mot qu'il cherchait oui, pourquoi était-il si silencieux sinon _parce qu'il a compris que je suis bien meilleur que lui pour toi vois-tu,_ et pourquoi son coeur n'avait-il pas encore complètement explosé à ce moment était la question qui régnait en suzeraine parmi le chaos total de son âme, qui vint lui souffler entre un rire et une phrase sans sens _que c'est car mes mains doigts le retiennent tout comme mon souffle te tient en vie_.

 _ENOCH !_

Et son père apparut. Comme toujours. Juste devant lui. Tout son corps tremblait. Le ciel était dégagé, la Lune brillait. Son souffle était court. Son regard en disait long. Le démon s'approcha de son fils et mit la main à son front en lui murmurant :

\- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je fais ça en tant que ton père ?

Mais Balthazar n'écoutait pas. Son regard était figé dans le vide, dans le silence absolu de la nuit. Et le lendemain dès que l'aube fut levée, il se hâta d'aller chercher les restes de la sorcière pour les brûler à trois nouvelles reprises avant de réduire son repaire en cendres et de demander à son père de l'aider à purifier la malédiction.


End file.
